


Cup of Coffee

by Writing-The-Ghostbusters (writingfanfic)



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Ghostbusters
Summary: For the prompt: 'Heya could I request Ray being your boyf & you come to the firehouse to surprise him with a packet of cigs and a coffee or something ❤️and help him fix the car ;’)'Here ya go!





	Cup of Coffee

You stop outside the door to the firehouse, and smile as you watch someone repainting the sign, warming your hands with the coffee you are holding. You remember, it wasn’t long ago that he was eating Chinese food bought with money he was scraping from out of the couches; now, he’s got a nice car - Ecto 1 is nice - a good job - once everyone stopped calling him a fraud - and a nice girlfriend. You. You fold your arms, and then push the little door open, stepping inside the chill firehouse building.

Ecto is here, so they’re _probably_ not anywhere - you don’t remember Ray saying they were out anywhere other than the usual, so you walk past the car and up to the desk.

“Ghostbusters, wh- oh, _hi_ ,” Janine beams, seeing you.

“Hey, Janine.” You sit at the desk, setting the coffee cup down and Janine presses the button on the phone to mute it. “How’re you doing?”

“Well, we’ve had two hoax calls today, and a real one that sounded like a hoax… I mean, _how_ are you supposed to tell that a refrigerator really _has_ grown legs when some punk keeps calling to ask if you have Prince Albert in a can?!” she explains, and you giggle. “Uh… Dr. Venkman is asleep in his office, not that you’d need to speak to him…”

“It’s okay. Is Ray here?”

She gestured behind you, and you turn - what you had assumed were just general ominous firehouse noises were in fact Ray, fixing the engine of the car behind you and completely oblivious to your presence, as per usual for your dreamy little boyfriend. Adorable.

You make your way over, and tap gently on the hood of the car.

“Raymond?”

 _Bang_. He forcibly exits his dream-world, and smacks his head on the hood as well, before rubbing it and standing up straight - you cover your mouth, giggling a little, and he turns around.“Oh, hey, (Y/N).” He beams at you. “I didn’t expect to see you here. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, honey.” You lean against Ecto. “She broken down again?”

“At this point, maybe we should let her pass on, but…” He shrugs, smiling. “There’s life in the old girl yet. Granted, it’s taken some necromancy…” He pats his pockets, and you reach into yours, handing him a cigarette packet. “Hey, thank you!”

“I have those, and I have…” You look back, and run over, grabbing the coffee from the desk, before hurrying back over to hand it to him. “I bought you a coffee.” He beams, taking it from you, and leans forward to kiss you. “And… if you get out of work on time-” _Of which there is absolutely no guarantee_ , you think, _Ray has pulled a thirty-two hour shift and come home talking in tongues_ , but maybe… “I have booked us a table. Somewhere.” You put your hand up as he opens his mouth. “But you aren’t allowed to ask where, because it’s a surprise.”

He doesn’t ask; his smile simply softens even more, and you lean forward, pecking him on his lips, before fluffing up his spiky hair. Its flat with engine grease - ew, but you wipe your hands on his shirt, and then fold your arms, smiling as he looks a little bashful.

“Thank you,” he says quietly. “Boy, do I have some stories for you.”

“Tell me them later. Over dinner,” you say, softly, and he nods. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” he smiles, and kisses you, and as you walk out, you hear him slam the hood shut, and you hear Peter snort awake.

“ _Raymond, why…?!_ ”


End file.
